Soul Reapers From Remnant (On Hiatus)
by DireLegendz
Summary: The war in Remnant has ended. The Hunters and Huntresses have won, but not without heartbreaking sacrifices. In particular, a cat Faunus and a confident blonde. And don't forget about a red-haired bull and Cinder Fall who are both out for revenge. They have been transported to another world. A world with a place called Karakura Town, and people in black kimonos with swords.
1. Chapter 1

**The war in Remnant has ended. The Hunters and Huntresses have won, but not without heartbreaking sacrifices. Two females, in particular, a cat Faunus and a confident blonde. And don't forget about a red-haired bull and a woman named Cinder Fall who are both out for revenge. They have been transported to another world. A world with a place called Karakura Town, and people in black kimonos with swords. (All of them are strong, and they will remember their life in Remnant.)**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was a day to celebrate. The war had just ended with the Huntsmen and Huntresses as the victors. Everyone should have been celebrating, right? Instead, the huntsmen were searching for their teammates in a panic, hoping that no one was lost. As the reunited with each other, they cried. Tears of joy, and tears for those that were gone forever.

There was one team in particular. Team RWBY. No one would forget that name. They had fought against Salem, Cinder Fall, Adam Taurus, and most of the White Fang. They were the reason that the war was one. But at what cost?

During the fight against Salem, Ruby and Weiss had been separated from Blake and Yang. Yang and Blake had put everything on the line to help give their friends a chance to beat Salem. And before that, they had taken down Cinder Fall, Adam Taurus, and almost all of the White Fang. During the final fight against Salem, Yang and Blake had shielded Weiss and Ruby from Salem's strongest attack. They were both sent flying deeper into the forest, creating a large crater in the distance. Ruby and Weiss, who were furious, took the chance to deal the finishing blow to Salem, while her attention was on their teammates. Thus, ending the greatest war in the history of Remnant.

Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Team CFVY had all been busy helping the weaker Huntsmen hold back the numerous amount if Grimm. They all regret not being able to help Team RWBY.

As the four teams met up, minus Yang and Blake, they began searching for the two missing Huntresses.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Yang and Blake were laying in the middle of the crater, unconscious. Yang woke up, feeling dizzy. She tried to get up but immediately felt pain on her side. She looked down at her right side and her eyes widened. Sticking out of her side was a large piece of wood. Yang looked around for Blake. She saw the girl laying several feet away from her, a piece of wood in her right shoulder. Yang pulled the wood out from her side and weakly flipped onto her stomach and began desperately crawling towards Blake.

"Blake..." No reply.

"Blake," Yang began to panic.

"Hey, Blake," Yang's eyes widened in fear.

"Blake!" Suddenly, the black haired girl started moving and started having a coughing fit. She role on her side, covering her mouth as she coughed. When her fit calmed down, she urged her eyes towards Yang. She could barely move a muscle.

"Yang..." Blake looked at Yang with exhaustion written all over her face, "… I don't think… we're going to… make it..." She started coughing again

"I know... You're righ-" Yang coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. She continued to crawl towards Blake until she finally reached her. They both knew that they didn't have much time to live. They lay there with their bodies facing each other, and their heads touching.

Yang and Blake thought the same thing and began using their fingers to, weakly, write something on the dirt for their friends to read. As they finished, they looked each other in the eyes.

"You know, I don't have any regrets. I'm happy with my choices," Yang stated.

"Me too. I'm happy with the decisions I have made because without them I wouldn't have met you our all of the people that I now know as friends. I wouldn't have been able to enjoy life if you guys hadn't entered my life. Thank you, Yang. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"I feel the same, Blake. Thank you." They both smiled and held each other's hand as they slowly began closing their eyes. Blake's stunning, amber eyes became dull, and Yang's beautiful, lilac eyes became lifeless. Their bodies became motionless.

"BLAKE! YANG! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Calls for Blake and Yang could be heard close to the crater.

Ruby and Weiss were the first to appear. They froze. Mouths unmoving, and their gazes fixed on the sight in the middle of a large crater.

"Ruby? Weiss? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, noticing the two from Team RWBY. As she looked at what the two were looking at she gasped. Ruby snapped out of her trance and ran towards the cat Faunus and her sister. The others did as well.

"YANG! BLAKE!" They all cried out.

Ruby ran to Yang's side, and Weiss ran to Blake's side.

"Yang..." Ruby whimpered, "Hey, Yang... Wake up already... This isn't funny... Wake up..." She continued to shake her sister's shoulder, but when she finally realized that her beloved older sister really was gone, she broke. Crying, screaming as she clutched her dear sister in her arms.

Neptune noticed something in between Blake and Yang, "What's that?" He pointed. His voice was low.

Pyrrha began reading the writing, "'We're sorry that we can no longer be with you guys. We wanted you guys to know that we love all of you and we are so glad we were able to become your friends. Don't feel guilty, it's no one's fault. Ruby, I'm sorry that I can no longer be by your side. I really enjoyed being your big sister,'" Pyrrha's voice wavered, "'and I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. Please, don't cry. From Yang. Weiss, I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but I am glad that we set aside our differences and became friends. I'm glad to have been able to rely on someone like you. From Blake. Goodbye, Everyone.'" Pyrrha's voice was shaky as she read the note.

"You're... kidding... right?" Weiss stared in disbelief at Blake's body. During the year before the war, she and Blake had really bonded. They had begun excepting each other as friends... But now, two of her closest friends were taken away from the world.

The other three teams stayed back. Jaune had his head down. His shoulders shook as he cried. Pyrrha felt completely useless as she watched two of her closest friends lay bloody and battered on the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she bit her lip. Nora hugged Ren as she cried into his shoulder. Ren held her tightly in his arms. He too had tears running down his face. He grits his teeth together.

Velvet had started sobbing for the loss of two of the best people she ever knew. Coco hugged Velvet in an attempt to comfort her. She had tears of her own, threatening to fall. Fox and Yatsuhashi clutched their weapons tightly and looked down. Grief written on their faces.

Neptune bit the bottom of his lip, staring at the ground. The other two members of Team SSSN, Scarlet and Sage, hadn't known Team RWBY that well, so they stayed back and gave everyone some space.

Out of everyone from the other three teams, Sun was the most heartbroken. He had loved Blake from the moment he first met her, and she became his entire world. He collapsed to his knees, grinding his teeth together. He leaned his head on the ground and let out a cry as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"DAMNIT!" He continued to repeatedly punch the ground. No one tried to stop him. They knew that he needed to vent out his frustrations. They wanted to do the same thing. When Sun finally stopped, his knuckles were bloody. He clenched his fists together and began sobbing. He yelled and occasionally hit the ground again.

The four teams continued to mourn the loss of their dearest friends. As the sun was starting to set, they gathered themselves together and began to make their way back to Beacon.

Ren carried Nora, Yatsuhashi carried Velvet, Neptune carried Weiss, Sun carried Blake, and Ruby carried Yang with the help of Pyrrha. The air around them was dark and depressing.

They walked in silence and arrived at Beacon in the morning, taking short breaks in between.

Everyone had already begun cleaning up the front of the building. The group walked through the gates of the school, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Staring at the exhausted group. Some of them gasped when they saw the limp bodies of Yang and Blake. Weiss had already been put down by Neptune before they walked in. She wanted to be next to Yang and Blake.

The remainder of Team RWBY had dull eyes. Their spirits were broken. Ozpin and the teachers ran out to see them. The group stopped when the teachers reached them. When they caught the sight of Yang and Blake they covered their mouths. They looked at Ruby and Weiss with pity and sorrow in their eyes. They quickly guided the group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses inside the school.

Inside, Blake and Yang were cleaned up, and everyone else had their injuries treated. They held the funeral the next week. Between that time, the hardest part for them was when Ruby, Weiss and Team JNPR had to explain to Blake's parents and Yang's dad and uncle Qrow. Telling Blake's parents had felt the worst. Her parents explained to them about how Blake had left home after a huge argument, and about how she came to see them before the war started and made up with them. She had promised that she would come home alive.

Team RWBY became legends, heroes. Everyone talked about them in school, but the two remaining members of Team RWBY believed that they didn't deserve these titles.

They always replied with the same sentence whenever people called them heroes or saviors.

"The real heroes are Yang and Blake."


	2. Authors Note: Cherish Your Loved Ones

**I know I haven't really updated my stories lately and I am sorry for that. I want you guys to know that I am working on the next chapters. I'm not really in a good mood though, so sorry if the next chapters aren't good.**

 **You don't have to read this, but its something that tore my heart before the Christmas of 2017.**

 **On Saturday night, 12/23/2017, the night before Christmas Eve, my Aunt was taken to the hospital. I found out the next morning, on Christmas Eve, that she had passed away. I don't know the details because we didn't want to ask. My mom told us her experiences with my Aunt. She was one of the most kind-hearted people I knew. The entire family was torn at the loss and many of us cried our hearts out. My Aunt cared about everyone equally. It didn't matter if you were family or friend, she always tried her best to bring us all together and make us happy. It was the most heartbreaking because I last saw her on Friday, 12/22/2017, for a party. She came out of her room in her sleepwear just to say hello to all of her daughter's and her son's friends. She perfectly healthy, and happy. At night, on 12/24/2017, we gathered at her house and prayed for her. Her daughters had red eyes from crying and even their friends were there. Everyone felt so depressed that someone like her was taken so soon and suddenly. I regret not taking the time to talk to her more and tell her how much I appreciated her. My mom felt the same exact way. She hadn't seen my aunt in almost a year and never got to say hello one last time.**

 **I'm not asking you guys to feel sorry for me. My point is, cherish the people close to you because they can be taken away at any moment. I had to learn the hard way. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Go up to your parents, tell them how much you love them, and try your best to get along with your siblings, because you never know when they will be gone forever. It could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now and you might not know it.**

 **Merry Christmas, Everyone**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place when Yoruichi and the others (The Vizards and Kisuke Urahara) are still with the Soul Society, and Aizen was still just a lieutenant. So basically in the past.**

 **Blake's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky above me. I look side to side and see that I'm in a forest. I sit up and look behind me. Yang is there, laying peacefully in the grass. I turn the rest of my body around so that I am completely facing her.

"Yang," I tapped her shoulder.

She didn't move.

"Yang!" I violently shook her shoulders. Still no reaction. Suddenly I heard her make a sound. I lean down to hear more.

* **Snore***

"Really…?" I deadpanned. I cover her mouth and nose. Seconds later, she shoots up and gasps for air.

"What the heck, Blake! Are you trying I kill me?! Huff- Huff-!"

"You'll be fine," I assure her.

Realization hit Yang, "Hey… I thought we had died… so where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

We heard noises coming from my right. It sounded like many people.

"Do you think it could be a city or a village?" I looked at Yang.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

We stood up and started heading towards the source of the sounds. We reached the edge of the woods and saw a village. Near it was an overly large gate. We walked around a bit. We looked at many different vendors before asking a lady where we were.

She looked up at my cat ears before she explained that we were dead. She told us about the Soul Society, Hollows, Shinigami, the Seireitei, and the many different districts. Apparently, we were currently in the Rukongai District.

Yang and I walked around more until we found a place to get a house. We got a place that would be used only by us. We walked in. It had one bedroom with two full-size beds, one bathroom with a bathtub, a kitchen (even though we don't really get hungry since we're dead), and a small living space with a table, chairs, and a couch.

It wasn't much, but it would suffice.

"I call the bed farthest from the window," I said as I lay down on the bed.

"Fine…" Yang replies.

"So... I know we just got here, but do you want to become Soul Reapers?" Yang asked.

I thought about it. It wasn't like there was much else to do, "Sure."

It's been six months since we died. We joined the Soul Reaper Academy. When we got our zanpakuto, Yang got one, and I somehow got two. We've been at the top of our classes since we joined. Everyone knows that we aren't exactly from their "World of the Living".

Yup. Our world of Remnant is in a different dimension from their world of the living. Here, instead of grim, they have things called hollows.

They are really similar to the grim in many ways. Both have white masks, attack humans, etc.

Yang did struggle with learning how to fight with a sword, but that changed when we found out her Shikai form.

 **-** _ **Flashback**_ **-**

 _"Burn all things to hell, Kasaikuma!" Yang called out._

 _I watched as her zanpakuto melted and wrapped around her arms. When they hardened they became gauntlets. Yang's finger-tips were exposed, and then there was metal plating that lay on the back of her hands and on her forearms. Leather covered the rest of her arm and hands. It stopped just below her elbow. It wrapped around her wrists and hands in a way that she could move freely. The plating's had carbon fiber patterns on it and the leather was maroon. A black dragon slithered around the gauntlets with the heads resting on the back of her hands._

 _"YEAH! Now_ THIS _I can work with!"_

 _She punched and fire shot from her hands. She grinned wildly and ran over to me, "Blake! It's just like Ember Cecilia! Except it shoots out fire! How cool is that!"_

 _"That's really nice Yang. Keep practicing so you can learn your other moves. I'll practice too."_

Today, we are graduating early. It was just us two as we lined up to get assigned to our squads.

"Yang Xiao Long," she stepped forward, "You will be assigned to Squad 8."

"Blake Belladonna," I stepped forward, "You will be assigned to Squad 2."

' _The stealth unit._ '

As soon as we walked out of the building, Yang pounced on me, "My little kitty!"

"Yang!" I glared at her.

"Aww, is my little kitty cat angry?"

I glared at her before looking away, but I felt something rub my ear. I snapped my head to look at her. She had a sly smile on her face. Her hand rubbed my cat ears again.

A purr escaped my lips. My face turned extremely red.

Yang chuckled before hopping off of my back, "Anyways, we should go meet our new Captains. See you later my little kitty cat," she winked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, before heading towards the Squad 2 training area.

I drew out both of my swords. I decided not to transform them into Shikai mode.

"So you're the new rookie? Heard you graduated early. Don't go feeling special now. You can't compare to us."

I focused on the three Squad 2 members in front of me. They looked like rookies as well. Is this a test? Or are they just attacking me 'cause they're idiots?

Well, they're finished either way. As they charged at me I took a stance. I flipped my swords so that I would hit them with the back of my sword.

The first one swung his sword wildly. I dodged him and hit the back of his neck with my blade, knocking him unconscious.

The second one lets out a battle cry from behind me.

I scoffed, "That was really stupid of you to give away your advantage like that. Why call out and let me know where you are?"

I blocked and kicked him away, he crashed into the wall and was now out of the fight.

The final guy cursed and flash stepped somewhere. He was trying a sneak attack. He dumbly made too much noise with his steps.

I flash stepped behind him. He whirled around, surprised.

"You sound like an elephant walking around. How were you assigned to this squad again? I mean it's the _stealth_ squad for a reason."

His eyes flashed with anger and he swung down with his sword. I parried and his sword hit the ground. I stepped on it.

He tried to wiggle it out from under my foot. I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look.

I quickly raised my fist, ready to strike. I began moving my hand, but someone held it back in an iron grip. I reacted quickly and flash stepped away.

I looked at the newcomer only to realize who it was. I kneeled on the ground with one knee. My head also looking at the ground.

"Stand," a soft voice commanded.

"Yes, Princess Yoruichi," I stood and stiffened my stance.

She laughed, "Calm down and relax."

I was flustered. I blushed.

She laughed again, "You're adorable. Please, just call me Yoruichi."

"I couldn't possibly do that!" I waved my hands frantically in front of me.

She walked up and patted my head. I was so embarrassed.

She smiled kindly at me, "I insist."

I hesitated, "Then, how about Lady Yoruichi?"

She groaned, "Fine! I guess that's better."

She slung an arm around me and we began to walk, forgetting about the other Squad 2 members.

 **-With Yang-**

 **Yang's POV**

I stood on top of a mountain of my new squad mates. My Captain decided to test me to see what rank I would be, and I crushed everyone.

Everyone... except for the lieutenant. She hadn't joined the fight, but maybe that was a good thing. She had a scary look...

Captain Kyouraku clapped, "Woah~! That was cool. Based on that performance, you will now be known as the 3rd Seat if Squad 8! Welcome to the squad!"

I grinned, "Awesome!"

 **-Time Skip-**

 **-2 Years Later-**

 **No One's POV**

It's been two years since Yang and Blake were first assigned to there teams.

Blake became the Lieutenant of Squad 2 rather quickly, while Yang remained the 3rd Seat of Squad 8.

As it was further investigated. The Captains quickly figured out, with experimentation, that Yang and Blake, though we're plenty strong by themselves, worked best together.

Because of that, they were often sent on missions together.

Tonight, the captains were called into a short notice meeting. Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna's reiatsu disappeared.

As Blake, Lieutenant Yadoumaru, and Yang secretly waited outside they made small chat and worried about their friend Mashiro.

Suddenly, Captain Kyouraku called for Lieutenant Yadoumaru.

"Lisa, can you investigate this for us?"

"Yes sir," Lisa responded.

"And while you're at it, take Yang with you," Captain Kyouraku added.

Captain Yoruichi Shihoin interjected, "And feel free to take Blake with you as well."

"Yes Ma'am," Lisa took off with Blake and Yang trailing behind her.

"Please find Hiyori for me!" Captain Urahara called after them.

"Will do, Sir!" Blake called back.

As the made it to the scene with the rest of the Captains. They saw Shinji holding Hiyori.

"Shinji!" Lisa called out.

She and the rest of the group came to a halt when the saw who Shinji was fighting.

"Kensei…?"

"What happened to him? He's just like a hollow!" Love shouted.

"I don't know if he's really Kensei or not, but I can tell ya we're gonna die if we don't draw out our swords."

Kensei let out a yell that blasted everyone backward. Kensei went after Love who was now airborne. Love managed to block the full force of the attack, but got part of his clothing blasted off.

Everyone regrouped and began the attack. Yang and Blake stayed behind.

Soon enough, Mashiro joined the fight. She was the same as Kensei. Hachi showed up just in time to help out and temporarily bind Kensei and Mashiro to the ground.

But it wasn't enough and the two were soon able to power through the powerful kido. As the two were distracted by getting into the air, Yang and Blake took the chance to finally attack.

Yang took on Kensei, while Blake took on Mashiro.

Yang and Kensei began trading blows. Even though Kensei's strikes landed hard, Yang seemed to only punch stronger than her last attacks.

Blake's speed was basically evenly matched with Mashiro's. As one of Mashiro's attacks came close to connecting, Blake made a decision. She disappeared. In her place, was an ice clone, which held Mashiro's leg in place.

Mashiro easily broke out after a few seconds.

"What is going on?" Lisa wondered out loud. No one had ever witnessed the two girls fighting like this.

Blake used her speed and flash stepped everywhere, leaving shadow clones with each step. Mashiro seemed a bit confused which gave Blake enough time to find an opening. She swung both of her swords down, hitting Mashiro with the back of her blades.

Mashiro was able to shield herself from the impact just a little bit, but still crashed harshly into the ground.

Yang was able to get strong enough to send Kensei crashing into the ground as well.

Yang and Blake regrouped with the rest of their friends before looking over at Mashiro and Kensei. Bother were knocked unconscious.

They all sighed a sigh of relief. Hachi put powerful binding kido on them to make sure they couldn't get up again.

Hiyori began coughing non-stop.

"You okay?" Shinji asked.

No response.

"Hiyori?" Blake called out.

"Shin… ji… let… go…," she coughed some more, "Of… me…!"

"What…?"

A white substance began coming out of Hiyori's mouth.

"Shinji!" Everyone shouted.

Before anyone could blink, Hiyori looked exactly like Kensei and Mashiro. She had cut a big wound on Shinji. She let out a roar.

Suddenly, everything around them turned black, and they were all taken down.

The white substance began to come out of their mouths and started covering their faces in hollow masks.

Blake was brought into her inner world.

She saw her two zanpakuto. Both were in the forms of dragons, and both were females.

"Hey! Bahamut! Zahamut! What's going on?!" Blake shouted

 **"You're Body is currently going through hollowfication, at an extremely fast pace,"** They synchronized.

Suddenly, another presence was sensed with them.

"Who's there?!" Blake shouted.

"Why hello," Blake whirled around. Standing there was a girl who looked exactly like her, but she had pale white skin, "I'm your inner hollow."

 **"Blake, if you don't want to lose yourself. You must defeat her,"** Bahamut and Zahamut spoke.

"… Alright. I'll do it!"

Bahamut and Zahamut appeared in my hands as swords. The other me had the same. The battle began.

In Yang's inner world, she was also facing her hollow self.

Both battles went on for a while, but it finally came to the last strikes.

Both sides were covered in bruises. Throughout the fight, the inner hollows laughed crazily

Blake and her hollow self charged at each other, and Yang and her hollow self did the same.

Blake's swords were able to cut her hollow self. The other Blake fell to the ground.

"That was a good fight! You truly deserved it. Well, I'm gonna heal up now, so I'll see you later," she evaporated into thin air.

Yang's fight had been reduced to hand-to-hand fighting. Yang was able to deal the final blew, knocking out the other Yang.

She let out a huge sigh of relief.

Both Yang and Blake were brought out of their inner world. The open me there eyes just in time to see Lansdale stay to move with his sword towards Hiyori. Blake moved quickly by blocking Kaname's sword. Yang then kicked him away.

They noticed masks on there faces.

Blake's mask had an intricate design on it. Her mouth was completely covered, and there were cat ears protruding from the sides of the mall.

Yang's mask was almost lion-like. It also had ears, but on top. The holes for her eyes were just right. Her mask had red marks around her eyes and pointing to the sides, like whiskers, near her mouth.

Both of their masks had red markings across them.

 **"What do you think you're doing?"** Yang spoke. Her voice was slightly distorted.

Blake spotted Aizen and figured out what was happening, **"Aizen... You traitor!"**

Blake and Yang growled. Blake noticed that Hiyori was starting to lose control again, so she hit the back of her neck with the hilt of her sword, effectively knocking her out.

Aizen spoke, "Well, this was unexpected. Not only did you transform rather quickly, but you also stayed in control. How amazing."

 **"Shut up,"** Yang growled.

"Kaname," Aizen order.

"Yes, Sir," Kaname responded.

Kaname then charged at the duo. Yang and Blake sidestepped and dodged his blade. Yang appeared behind him and kicked him towards Blake, who punched him into the air. Yang then jumped up and delivered an ax kick to his stomach, sending him back to the ground.

He coughed up blood and stood up, "Sorry, Lord Aizen."

Yang scoffed **"Lord? Egotistical much?"**

"Hmm. You two are quite extraordinary. Maybe I'll keep you around to watch," Aizen turned to Shinji, "But first, let's get rid of this annoying pest."

He raised his sword and prepared to strike, but something or _someone_ came out of the shadows and blocked his sword.


	4. AN Hiatus or Adoption

**Hey guys, so lately I've lost interest in this story and my other story** _ **A Certain Celestial Death God.**_ **I have decided to put the two stories on Hiatus and maybe work on other stories. Once I find the interest again I will continue these stories, but if anyone wants to adopt one that is ok too. Just PM me if you are interested in adopting any of the stories. I'm truly sorry to put these two stories on Hiatus but as I said before I've lost the interest to write them. I hope you guys have a wonderful day!**

 **P.S If you decide to adopt the story, also know that I post on both Wattpad and**


End file.
